


I'll Do The Dishes

by ShadedNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, but its like sad for half of it, but then its all fluffy and cute at the end, dave is just emotional, so yeah happy ending i guess, thats really all there is too it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedNight/pseuds/ShadedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has an emotional breakdown after Karkat walks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do The Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a writing challenge that i made on tumblr and after writing it there i decided to posted it here too  
> Writing Challenge:  
> http://alyanivania.tumblr.com/post/135524407082/writing-challenge  
> Sentence #3  
> i also bolded the sentence that was from the list in the link

You have no idea what set him off this time. Was it the messy bed? The dishes you forgot to clean? Did you say something wrong? Forget something? You have no idea if it’s just him having a bad day or you messed up somewhere, but he’s screaming about something. You can’t even understand what it’s about because half of it is being shouted in Alternian. Maybe you should have taken those lessons on troll language from Rose when you had the chance; you could have figured out what his problem is by now.

It's been about ten minutes now, and he’s still pacing around your apartment yelling to no one in particular. You’ve just been awkwardly trying to neaten the apartment up, seeing if that would help at all. It wasn’t.

At times like these it’s hard to calm him down and it's best not to get near him. You don’t want to have to buy another new pair of shades again. You’ve learned your lesson the first two times you tried to comfort him.

He’s still screeching in Alternian, a few English words coming through every once in awhile; but then you hear him say something so clearly and it makes your heart stop.

“I can’t do it anymore. I’m leaving”

You don’t even know what you did wrong. Or even if you were the one who did something wrong. You drop the bowl you were cleaning and try to stop him before he goes. Just to tell him your sorry, you’ll do anything to make him stay, just please, _please_ don’t leave Karkat.

But you’re one second too late.

**The door slammed behind him**. And now you’re left alone to worry about how the hell you messed up this badly to have him leave. Why didn’t you just try to calm him down again? Who cares if you have to buy another pair of shades, or you end up with a broken nose?

_You just let your boyfriend walk out the door without even trying to find out what’s wrong._

How pathetic can you get? Apparently even more pathetic than first thought. You don’t even have the will to go after him. What if he hates you now? What if not doing the dishes on time when it’s your turn was one time too many? What if you really fucked up this time with something you said or did and you can’t fix it at all?

You spend the rest of the night crying on the couch, holding one of his stupid sweaters close to you. You left the tv on for some background noise, it’s not like you’ll actually watch it right now. At some point you grabbed a bag of Doritos and you’ve been nibbling on those for dinner for the past five hours. It’s not like you have an appetite to eat either.

It was nearing two in the morning when you heard the door open again, and Karkat walked in. You’re still a heap of tears and sniffles on the couch and you doubt he even notices you anyways as he walked down the hallway. He’s probably gathering his things now, he’s going to leave you alone for good. Maybe you should give him his sweater back, even if it’s soaked in your tears now. Or you could keep it…he has plenty of them anyways. You’re reluctantly about to get up when you hear the shower turn on. Is he not leaving you? Maybe he just needed to calm down on his own for seven hours. Has it really been that long? You’ve never cried that much before in your life.

About twenty minutes later he comes out of the shower, dressing in PJ’s and he’s drying his hair as he walks into the living room again. When he pulls the towel from his head he finally sees you and he looks so worried and concerned that it hurts.

Here you are curled up in the corner of the couch, eyes puffy and red, you face shiny and wet from the tears. Not to mention you’re clutching one of his sweaters like your life depends on it.

“Dave?” His voice cracks and it looks like he’s about to cry too, but he just drops the towel and runs over to you. He pulls you into the tightest hug imaginable and you cling to him, crying all over again. You don't want him to leave again. And you tell him so, along with you’re so, _so sorry_ , you’ll change for him, you won’t mess up anymore, you’ll even do the dishes when you’re supposed too.

He just laughs and you’re so confused. He pets through your hair, letting you calm down before he explains himself. So once you go from crying mess to just sniffles, he pulls you into his lap and apologizes. He has tears rimming his eyes, and you can tell he’s holding back from crying for your sake. He know if he cries you cry too, and you don’t even know if you have anymore tears after today.

In the end you find out it wasn’t even your fault in the first place; it was Gamzee. Apparently the psycho clown fucked him over again and left him with a huge problem, he won’t tell you what it is though. You don’t care, you’re just happy he’s not mad at you and he came back. He kisses your head so many times you lost count and he apologizes for leaving like that twice as much. He said he had wished he’d told you what was going on before he went off and left you alone like that.

You tell him it's fine, that you’re just happy he’s back, that you never want him to leave again, and that you love him so much.

He promises he won’t leave ever again, and he says he loves you more than anything as well. You’ve never felt so relieved and loved in your life. You wouldn’t be able to handle life without Karkat, and he knows that.

He won’t leave you, no matter how many times you mess up, or say something wrong, or forget to do the dishes.

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope you enjoyed it and idk maybe go inbox me a writing request on tumblr at sometime XD


End file.
